


Dimensional Rips

by scarscarchurro



Series: Pride Prompts 2018 [24]
Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: A crossover no one asked for, Everyone is Trans until proven otherwise, Gen, Some Stanchez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: It’s a strange sensation, falling through a dimensional rip, strange in that way of one moment Jim was on this shore leave planet going on a hike with Spock and Bones, and in the next moment he is standing in the middle of a dance floor.Pride Prompts Day 23: Club





	Dimensional Rips

It’s a strange sensation, falling through a dimensional rip, strange in that way of one moment Jim was on this shore leave planet going on a hike with Spock and Bones, and in the next moment he is standing in the middle of a dance floor. 

Disoriented by colorful flashing lights, loud music that sounded like it was from the 80’s, and the glowing fluorescents of unknown alien creatures that littered the dance floor of this… he was going to assume it was some alien club in some unknown pocket dimension. 

“I can tell you this doesn’t happen often,” said some gruff voice that made Jim jump out of his skin. 

Jim turned to the owner of the voice to come face to face with someone who looked to be in his late thirties with blue hair and tanned skin. “What?” 

“I’m Rick Sanchez, and you are James T. Kirk.” The man, Rick, offered his hand with some sly grin. 

Jim blinked and his eyes widened. “Rick Sanchez?” That was impossible, really impossible, Rick Sanchez was some cartoon character crafted in the early 21st century. “You don’t exist.”

Rick scowled at that. “Yeah, well you don’t exactly exist either, let me get Stan to make you a drink, and then we can get you back to your dimension in no time.” 

Jim scowled back, but accepted. 

Rick lead him across the dance floor over to this clean looking bar where a man in his early thirties was fixing drinks for the many diverse patrons. “Hey Stan.” Rick laughed and swooped over the bar top. “Look, James T. Kirk.” 

Stan whipped his head around, looked hard at Jim, and then smacked Rick’s side. “Please tell me he came in here from some nerdy science fiction convention,” grunted Stan. 

“Nope, Unfortunately this guy just showed up in the middle of the dance floor, like the literal fifteen year old in the spider-man outfit and the literal Bucky Barnes,” Rick’s eyes swept up Jim’s form. “Who’d even wear… Whatever that is.” 

Jim furrowed his brows and looked down at what he was wearing. What was wrong with it?

“Plus, he looks too much like a young William Shatner to be a cosplayer,” added Rick with a wide grin. “What do you say to getting this man a whiskey while I steal-- I mean consensually take some blood to find out where he is from?”

Jim took in a sharp breath and took a small step away from the bar. “What?”

“Stop scaring him.” Stan glared at Rick and shook his head. “I’ll get the whiskey, but no stealing blood, just scan his eyeball or something.” 

Rick huffed and wiggled his way off the counter. “Sure, we will do it the not fun way.”

**Author's Note:**

> *finger guns away*


End file.
